Transacciόn de Alma
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: Senang bertemu kalian lagi,' lagi-lagi Grimmjow menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tatsuki dan Ichigo... What happen? Chapter 01 Meet Once Again, RnR!
1. 00 Prologo

'_Oniichan…,' sekelebat bayangan masa lalu Ichigo muncul. Wajah itu pernah dilihatnya. Wajah dari sembilan tahun lalu._

_

* * *

_

**TRANSACCIÓN DE ALMA**

—Bleach Version—

---

Ankoku Naito a.k.a Nanakizawa l'Noche

Bleach © Tite Kubo & Transacciόn de Alma © Ankoku Naito

---

00 | Prólogo

* * *

Mentari bersinar begitu terik siang itu, tepat pukul 12. Jalanan juga tampak begitu padat dan menambah panasnya suasana. Tiap orang yang lewat hampir selalu bicara dengan bahasa super cepat dan kacau, seperti tak memikirkan orang yang mendengarnya. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada manusia saat kelaparan, berburu makan siang dengan otak penuh tugas menanti. Karakura memang kota yang dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk.

'Membosankan,' begitu pikir seorang bocah berambut orange yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan toko buah dan sayuran di pinggir jalan itu. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah wanita yang sibuk memilah buah di rak kemudian kembali mondar-mandir dengan bibir mengerucut. Akhirnya dia tak tahan lagi. "Kaa-san...," bocah berumur 8 tahun itu menarik ujung sweater si wanita. Wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu menoleh kemudian membungkukkan badan, "Ichigo," wanita itu tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar ya? Ibu harus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Karin dan Yuzu," Ichigo semakin memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ichigo sudah janji akan jadi kakak yang baik kan?" Ibu itu mengelus rambut mencolok Ichigo. Ekspresi Ichigo berubah menjadi canggung kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Ibu itu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan memilih buah.

Ichigo berdiri mematung di depat toko buah itu sambil mengamati satu per satu orang yang lewat.

"Ichigo!!!" seorang gadis seumuran Ichigo melambaikan tangan penuh semangat dari seberang jalan. "Tatsuki?" Ichigo setengah kaget. Dia balas melambaikan tangannya. Gadis bernama Tatsuki itu kemudian melambaikan sebuah buku. Ichigo merasa dirinya harus ke sana. Sepertinya buku itu sangat penting. Dia bergegas menuju ibunya. "Kaa-san, aku main dengan Tatsuki dulu ya?" kata Ichigo. "Jangan jauh-jauh ya," jawab ibunya. Ichigo mengangguk kemudian bergegas menyeruak di antara para pejalan kaki menuju zebra cross terdekat.

"Nggh…," Ichigo mendesah ragu-ragu saat melihat lalu lintas yang sebenarnya tergolong sepi karena banyak orang memilih berjalan kaki. Wajar saja, dia belum terlalu terbiasa menyeberang jalan sendirian. Tapi bocah itu buru-buru menepisnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian berkonsentrasi penuh. 'Jalan perlahan saja, Ichigo,' nasehatnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya tak satupun kendaraan lewat di jalan yang menurut Ichigo super lebar itu. 'Tidak terlalu mengerikan ternyata,' batin Ichigo tenang. Dia berjalan dengan tenang karena traffic light masih merah.

"DIIIN… DIIIN…," Ichigo dikagetkan oleh raungan klakson truk besar yang kini menjurus tepat ke arahnya yang ada di tengah jalan. Mata Ichigo membulat seketika. Bukannya berlari, bocah ini malah mematung. "Ichigo!!!" sekilas Ichigo mendengar teriakan histeris Tatsuki. Truk itu melaju dengan amat cepat. Tampaknya remnya tidak berfungsi.

'Kaa-san…,' air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Ichigo. Dia memejamkan mata. Takut melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tangannya tergenggam erat. Begitu banyak bayangan yang berkelebat di benaknya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun langsung berteriak histeris, menyuruhnya berlari. Percuma saja! Truk itu hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

'Kaa-san…,'

"Grep!!" Ichigo merasa seseorang mendekapnya.

"DUARR!!!" tabrakan itu tak terelakkan lagi. Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau dirinya terpelanting dan terjatuh. Kemudian didengarnya teriakan dan bunyi logam bertumbukan. Pening langsung menyerang bocah itu.

"Nggh…," setengah tidak sadar Ichigo berusaha membuka matanya. Dekapan erat menyesakkan membuatnya tak dapat leluasa bergerak.

"Hah??" mata Ichigo terbelalak saat dilihatnya siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Dipandangnya pemuda berseragam SMU di depannya. Wajah pucat yang yang tampak kesakitan dipadu rambut biru muda. "Oniichan…," panggil Ichigo lirih. Wajah bocah itu amat khawatir. Disentuhnya pipi pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. "Oniichan…"

"Nggh…," perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya. Mata berwarna biru yang sinarnya mulai meredup. Mata itu menatap ke dalam mata Ichigo. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketenangan.

"Kau… uhuk…," darah mengalir perlahan dari ujung bibirnya. Ichigo memandangnya penuh ketakutan. Dekapan pemuda itu makin erat. "…baik-baik saja kan?... Nath…," pemuda itu tersenyum. "Oniichan…," Ichigo merasa kalau dekapan pemuda itu kian melemah. Suhu pemuda itu pun semakin mendingin. "Oniichan…," Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si pemuda. Tak ada reaksi. Pemuda itu diam tak berkutik.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar Ichigo, termasuk ibunya. "Oniichan…," Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan si pemuda yang sedang diperiksa seorang pria. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi bocah berambut orange itu. Darah si pemuda yang turut membasahi tangannya itu tak dipedulikannya. Ichigo masih berusaha membangunkan si pemuda. Walaupun dia tahu itu sia-sia.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria yang memeriksa si pemuda menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Dia… sudah pergi," Ichigo tak percaya yang dikatakan pria itu. Dia tetap menangis, tetap memanggil pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya.

###

"Oniichan…"

"Oniichan…"

"Onii…"

"DUAKK!!!"

"Adaw!! Siapa yang berani memukulku!?" pemuda SMU berambut orange itu tanpa sadar berdiri dan berteriak.

Seluruh mata di Perpustakaan Karakura itu balik memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. Terang saja, pemuda itu sudah mengacaukan suasana baca para pengunjung perpustakaan. "Ehem," pria berkacamata tebal di balik meja penjaga berdeham. Wajah pemuda itu memerah seketika. "Ma-maaf," katanya bersungut-sungut kemudian kembali duduk. Suasana kembali tenang.

"Kau yang melemparku, Renji?" serunya lirih pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Hm," jawab Renji singkat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari majalah otomotif.

"Kau…,"

"Kau mimpi apa lagi, Ichigo?" potong gadis bertubuh mungil di sebelahnya.

"Ah~~ bukan apa-apa, Rukia," jawab Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau terus memanggil 'Oniichan', Kurosaki-kun," ujar gadis di depan Rukia, Inoue.

"Eh? Hehe…," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Kenapa aku mimpi dia lagi?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Oh… Eh, kau baca buku Leukimia lagi, Rukia?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia kembali menenggelamkan diri di balik buku tebal bertuliskan 'LEUKIMIA' yang dipegangnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang ingin jadi ahli Leukimia?" ujarnya datar.

"Kau benar-benar pacar yang tidak perhatian, Ichigo!" ejek Renji. "Bilang saja kau iri," balas Ichigo. Mereka saling menatap layaknya siap berkelahi.

"Eh, sudah, sudah," Inoue menengahi.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 saat keempat pelajar SMU itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Jalanan begitu lengang. Hanya tampak sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Huff… Dinginnya," keluh Inoue sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak pakai sarung tangan?" tanya Rukia yang sibuk mengancingkan jaket super tebalnya. Inoue hanya tersenyum kecut, "Aku lupa bawa."

Ya. Hari ini adalah awal Januari yang dingin. Salju bagai ditumpahkan dari langit tak henti-hentinya. Beberapa ruas jalan pun ditutup untuk dibersihkan. Tak ayal jika banyak orang yang memilih mendekam di rumah daripada harus melawan dinginnya udara luar.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Renji yang mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang tampaknya sangat kedinginan. "Mm… kurasa aku ingin ke Choco Side dulu. Kalian bagaimana?" ujar Ichigo ragu-ragu. Renji, Rukia, dan Inoue mengangguk setuju. Tempat itu adalah tempat nongkrong mereka, sebuah kedai coklat terenak di Karakura.

Empat remaja itu sedang menyeberangi taman kota untuk mempersingkat jalan ketika dua orang remaja mengamati mereka dari pohon Sakura di sisi lain taman.

"Itu dia," gadis berambut crimson-silver yang duduk di dahan Sakura itu menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dkk.

"Hm…," jawab pemuda yang berdiri di bawah pohon. Mata pemuda itu tak lepas dari Ichigo.

'Kau sudah besar rupanya,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Senpai," gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemuda tinggi itu. Si pemuda menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau mengenal bocah jeruk itu?" tanya si gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan wajah polos.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat. Gadis itu kembali duduk tegak. Dia memutar-mutar payungnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil terus menatap Rukia sampai menghilang di kedai Choco Side.

"Tep," pemuda itu merasa sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya. Dia hampir menoleh saat sesuatu yang amat berat menjatuhinya. Dan…

"GUBRAK!!!" benar saja. Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah ketika seorang gadis pendek berambut pirang dikuncir dua mendarat mulus di depannya setelah menjadikan kepala si pemuda sebagai pijakan.

"Ka-kau…," suara pemuda itu bergetar marah. Dia berdiri sempoyongan sambil membersihkan rambut birunya. "Seenaknya saja kau jadikan kepa…"

"Wah, tak kusangka daerah ini jadi seperti padang salju," potongnya datar. Matanya meniti setiap sudut taman dengan tatapan asing.

"Siapa kau!?" seru pemuda itu jengkel.

"Hiyori. Hiyori Sarugaki," jawabnya cuek. Dia mengulum permennya tanpa memedulikan wajah masam si pemuda. Gadis yang duduk di dahan pohon hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dan juniornya, Azura Shinkuiro kan?" selidiknya sambil menatap notes besampul hitam dengan sulaman benang merah yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Pemuda itu tertegun menatap buku yang dibawa Hiyori.

"Hei, Grimmjow!" seru Hiyori menyadarkan pemuda itu. Grimmjow langsung menatap aneh Hiyori. "Kau tidak pernah dengar tentangku?" tanyanya sembari mengembalikan notes itu ke sakunya.

"Entahlah," jawab Grimmjow datar.

Hiyori mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. "Oke, tidak penting. Ikut aku sekarang," perintahnya kemudian melangkah cepat menyeberangi taman. Grimmjow dan Azura hanya mengikutinya tanpa protes.

"Kita mau ke mana, senpai?" tanya Azura berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Grimmjow. Grimmjow melirik sekilas, "Melihat Rukia Kuchiki." Azura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

* * *

"Eh, kalian sudah dengar kalau ujian kali ini diajukan?"

Kue yang dimakan Ichigo dan Renji sepertinya berhenti di tenggorokan begitu mendengar perkataan Inoue. Rukia terkekeh melihat wajah shock kedua pemuda itu. "Yang benar saja?" ujar Ichigo setelah berhasil menelan kuenya. Renji memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Menurutnya ujian adalah kata nista yang seharusnya dihilangkan saja.

"Kau ketinggalan jaman, Ichigo!" seru Rukia masih terkekeh. Pembicaraan itu berbuntut panjang hingga membuat Renji mual mendengarnya.

"PRANG!" suara gelas pecah memotong obrolan keempat remaja itu.

"Ma-maaf," pelayan muda itu buru-buru memungut pecahan gelas yang tersebar di dekat pintu masuk. Tampaknya dia menabrak gadis berambut crimson-silver yang baru saja memasuki kedai bersama dua orang lainnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok," gadis itu tersenyum sambil membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Hh… Kukira apa," desah Rukia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada pembicaraan tadi.

"Jadi, Inoue, bagaimana ren…" ucapan Rukia terpotong. "Ichigo?" ditatapnya pacarnya yang kini tertegun menatap pemuda berambut biru di dekat gadis tadi.

'Oniichan…,' sekelebat bayangan masa lalu Ichigo muncul. Wajah itu pernah dilihatnya. Wajah dari sembilan tahun lalu.

Pemuda yang ditatap Ichigo balik menatapnya. Dia tersenyum…

* * *

A Ser Seguido

* * *

Yosh! Selesai juga! Gajhe kan? So pasti nyo~~

Sebelumnya saia ucapkan SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN FFN! Sankyu very much buat yang udah mampir (poin++ buat reviewer -gombal warning-).

Transacciόn de Alma artinya Transaksi Jiwa. Maksud Transaksi Jiwa sendiri bakal saia ungkap di chapter depan. Oya, kalo ada yang nanya kenapa ada tulisan 'Bleach Version' itu karena cerita ini diambil dari original fic buatan saia. Ceritanya agak sama sih. Kohai Grimmjow, Azura Shinkuiro adalah OC saia. Karakter asli dari TDA original. Perannya di sini 'agak' minor.

Nah, sekian minna… Nanakizawa undur diri -???-. Mengharap minna-san klik green-colored box di bawah ini… Gracias y hasta luego!


	2. 01 Cumplir Una Vez Mas

'_Senang bertemu kalian lagi,' lagi-lagi Grimmjow menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tatsuki dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menelan ludah serta menerka apa maksud kalimat itu._

**---**

**TRANSACCIÓN DE ALMA**

—Bleach Version—

---

Ankoku Naito a.k.a Nanakizawa l'Noche

Bleach © Tite Kubo & Transacciόn de Alma © Ankoku Naito

---

01 | Cumplir [Una Vez Más]

---

'Kurasa dia masih mengingatku,' batin Grimmjow. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Ichigo. Dia tahu Ichigo tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Senpai," Azura mengajak Grimmjow pergi. Grimmjow bergegas mengikuti Hiyori dan Azura ke meja di ujung ruangan.

'Ti-tidak mungkin itu dia,' Ichigo masih mengamati Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Eh? Ma-maaf," Ichigo tersadar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan cemas, begitu juga dengan Renji dan Inoue. "Kau pucat," ujar Rukia khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," kata Renji kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengerling ke arah rombongan Grimmjow yang mengawasi mereka.

Inoue dan Rukia mengangguk kemudian menarik Ichigo keluar dari kedai itu. Rukia memegangi lengan Ichigo yang sedikit gemetar. Pemuda berambut orange itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa Ichigo mengenalmu?" tanya Hiyori pada Grimmjow setelah Ichigo dkk meninggalkan Choco Side.

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?" Grimmjow balik bertanya sambil mengaduk cappucino-nya. Azura hanya mengamati kedua senpai-nya itu sambil menyeruput hot chocolate-nya.

Hiyori membuang pandangannya keluar. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Orang yang kudampingi satu kelas dengannya," jawab gadis itu seraya meneguk hot choclate-nya. "Dan gadis yang akan kau dampingi itu adalah kekasihnya," tambahnya.

"Jadi karena itu Yamamoto-sama mengutusmu untuk menjemput kami berdua?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Hiyori mengangguk membenarkan. "Agar aku bisa mengawasimu dalam tugas kali ini," tambah Hiyori. Grimmjow menaikan satu alisnya. "Untuk apa?" selidiknya.

Hiyori menopang dagunya, "Beritahu aku…" Grimmjow balik menatap gadis itu dengan serius. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali memberikan nyawamu untuk manusia?" lanjut Hiyori.

"Hm…," desah Grimmjow kemudian duduk tegak. "Entahlah. Menurutku rasanya menyenangkan," komentarnya.

"Cih, belum pernah aku menemukan Shinigami sebodoh dirimu," cemooh Hiyori.

"Kau tahu kenapa Soul Society mengizinkan Transaksi Jiwa?" tanya Grimmjow lirih. Hiyori kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah masam. Grimmjow memajukan badannya sedikit. "Dia yang bodoh saja tahu!" seru Grimmjow pelan sambil menunjuk Azura. Junior itu ingin protes, tapi diurungkannya niatnya.

"Nah?" ujar Grimmjow.

"Menurutku yang seperti itu tidak berguna," Hiyori mengambil kesimpulan.

Grimmjow dan Azura agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kurasa dulu kau bukan manusia," komentar Grimmjow pedas.

"50 tahun lalu aku manusia. Tapi sekarang aku tak butuh perasaan seorang manusia," sahut Hiyori sama pedasnya. "Kau cuma anak kemarin sore yang tak tahu apapun," tambahnya lirih kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

"Senpai…," Azura mendesis takut.

Grimmjow memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merilekskan pikirannya.

"Dia hanya tak ingat siapa dia di masa lalu," katanya. Azura mengangguk mengerti. Azura tahu, walaupun senpainya itu terlihat tak acuh, sebenarnya dia baik.

---

_Keesokan harinya, SMU Karakura – XII IA-1 _

"Bagaimana tugas Biologimu?" tanya Rukia pada Inoue. Gadis itu membuka buku tugasnya yang kosong melompong. "Aku tidak paham semua soalnya, Kuchiki-chan," ujarnya meringis malu. Mereka buru-buru mencari bahan contekan.

"Kembalikan buku Matematikaku, Renji!" seru seorang gadis tomboi sambil menjambak rambut merah Renji. "Pinjam sebentar, Tatsuki!" seru Renji tidak peduli. Gadis bernama Tatsuki itu masih beradu mulut dengan Renji ketika Ukitate-sensei memasuki kelas bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru. Seisi ruangan langsung gaduh kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

'Dia kan…,' Tatsuki malah menatap pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Arisawa-chan, bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu?" Ukitate-sensei menyadarkan gadis tomboi tersebut. Tatsuki buru-buru membungkuk kemudian kembali ke bangku di belakang Renji. Sama dengan Ichigo saat melihat pemuda itu, keringat dingin lengsung membasahi tubuh Tatsuki. 'Tidak mungkin!' serunya tak percaya.

"Nah, kali ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, nak," Ukitate-sensei mempersiakan pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tampaknya menarik perhatian seluruh kelas, terutama Rukia, Renji, dan Inoue yang kemarin melihatnya di Choco Side. Tatsuki tak ingin menatap pemuda itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya berharap kalau semua itu adalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir.

"Selamat pagi, namaku…,"

'Jangan nama itu,' harap Tatsuki ketakutan.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," murid baru itu mengucapkan namanya. Seluruh siswa IA-1 memberi ucapan selamat datang padanya. Unohana-sensei mempersilakan Grimmjow duduk. Sialnya lagi dia duduk di sebelah Tatsuki. Gadis itu tak berani menolehkan wajahnya sama sekali selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kuchiki-chan," panggil Inoue di sela-sela pelajaran. Rukia menoleh. "Bukankah dia yang kemarin di Choco Side bersama Sarugaki-chan yang juga anak baru kelas sebelah?" tanya Inoue sambil melirik ke arah Grimmjow. Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin dia satu asal sekolah dengan Hiyori," jawabnya. Renji ternyata juga mengawasi gerak-gerik Grimmjow. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya?' tanya Renji dalam hati kemudian mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke pelajaran.

'Ternyata kau masih mengingatku.'

"DEG!" jantung Tatsuki seakan mau lepas ketika suara Grimmjow mengalun di dalam kepalanya. 'Apa ini?' tangan gadis yang sedang menulis itu tiba-tiba gemetaran.

'Yeah, aku bicara dengan telepati,' sahut suara Grimmjow. Kali ini Tatsuki memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Grimmjow. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Hisashi buri, Tatsuki-chan," sapanya lirih dengan senyum yang menurut Tatsuki menakutkan. "I-iya, Niichan," balas Tatsuki yang lebih mirip suara cicitan saking takutnya.

'Kami-sama, punya dosa apa aku ini?' jerit Tatsuki dalam hati.

---

"Brakk!!" Tatsuki menggebrak meja Ichigo saat istirahat. Mereka berada di kelas berbeda.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang!" seru Tatsuki dengan napas memburu. Ichigo yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya hanya melongo tak mengerti.

Akhirnya dengan wajah tak karuan Tatsuki menyeret Ichigo menuju perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Tatsuki mengatur napasnya. "Kau masih ingat kakak berambut biru itu?" tanyanya. Mata Ichigo langsung terbelalak. Ingatannya seolah kembali ke sembilan tahun lalu kemudian melompat ke kejadian kemarin. "Aku melihatnya," kata Tatsuki pelan. Kali ini Ichigo agak yakin kalau penglihatannya kemarin memang benar.

"Dimana?" tanya Ichigo ikut memelankan suaranya.

"Dia… murid baru di kelasku," ujar Tatsuki berhati-hati. Tenggorokan Ichigo serasa tersedak sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. "Dan aku yakin dia bukan hantu," sambung Tatsuki.

Ichigo menyandarkan dirinya ke rak di belakanganya. "Kemarin aku melihatnya di Choco Side," katanya setelah menenangkan diri. Mereka pun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena tidak mungkin orang yang mati sembilan tahun lalu bisa hidup kembali. Kalaupun hanya mirip, itu juga kemungkinan kecil sampai-sampai nama dan memori tentang Ichigo dan Tatsuki pun ada dalam dirinya.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"DEG!" kali ini jantung Ichigo yang hampir copot karena melihat Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang seharusnya sudah tiada itu menjinjing sebuah buku. 'Legenda Dewa Kematian,' Tatsuki sempat membaca judul buku itu.

"Err… mencari buku," jawab Ichigo cepat-cepat. Tatsuki mengangguk. Grimmjow mengedikkan bahunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Senang bertemu kalian lagi,' lagi-lagi Grimmjow menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tatsuki dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menelan ludah serta menerka apa maksud kalimat itu.

---

_17.30, sore itu,_

"Apa tidak ada pengobatan yang lebih canggih dari ini?" Rukia menguping kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Gadis bermata violet itu kini sedang berdiri di samping pintu ruang kerja kakaknya. Selama beberapa menit ke depan kakaknya terdengar emosi pada orang yang diteleponnya. Rukia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. Namun kakaknya pasti tak mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar dia malam ini," Byakuya mengakhiri percakapan menegangkan itu. Rukia bergegas mengendap-endap kembali ke kamarnya. Kuchiki Mansion adalah rumah yang sangat besar sehingga tak sedikit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menuju ruangan lain.

"Hmph…," Rukia langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidurnya begitu memasuki kamarnya. Dia meraih sebuah boneka kelinci besar bersulamkan nama Chappy di dadanya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melupakan banyak hal yang didengarnya saat sang kakak sedang menelepon beberapa hari ini. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja, terlalu banyak kalimat berat yang melayang dan membebani pikirannya. Tak terasa air mata Rukia menetes. Dia buru-buru mengusapnya.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajar di sebelahnya dimana fotonya bersama Ichigo terpampang. "Chappy, bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku meninggalkan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pada boneka kelincinya itu. "Pasti sangat menyedihkan," jawab Rukia lirih. Dia terus memandangi wajah Ichigo dalam foto itu. Kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Rukia jadi merasa lebih tenang.

'Mereka bilang, aku adalah orang yang beruntung,' ujar Rukia dalam hati.

'Katanya, penderita Leukimia sangat beruntung jika bisa mencapai usia cukup panjang. Mungkin 17 tahun sudah cukup panjang untukku merasakan dunia ini.'

--Rukia POV--

"_Rukia ingin jadi apa besar nanti?"_

"_Mm… aku ingin menolong semua."_

"_Wah… Yang seperti dokter?"_

"_Eh? Mungkin. Tapi, apa harus jadi dokter untuk menolong orang lain?"_

"_Tidak tahu. Tapi ibuku bilang begitu."_

Begitu mudah. Sangat mudah menyatakan sebuah impian saat kita hanya seorang anak kecil. Sesuatu yang begitu kecil dan tak tahu apapun tentang dunia ini. Tapi, saat kita beranjak dewasa, yang ada sepertinya hanya kebohongan semata. Mereka yang tak ingin hidup punya banyak hal yang tak dimiliki manusia lain, mereka spesial. Sedangkan mereka yang ingin hidup malah tak punya kesempatan. Segalanya tampak terbalik.

Waktu mereka bilang aku mengidap Leukimia, aku amat terpukul. Lalu ada Hisana-nee yang selalu menghiburku sehingga sedikit demi sedikit aku menerima keadaan. "Semua dibuat berdasarkan rencana. Dan Tuhan takkan merencanakan yang buruk untuk makhluknya," begitu katanya. Awalnya aku mempercayainya. Tapi kemudian Dia mengambil Hisana-nee.

Aku masih punya Byakuya-nii yang terus merawatku. Dia berjuang demi aku dan juga demi janjinya pada Neesan untuk merawatku. Aku kagum pada dirinya yang selalu terlihat kuat. Aku pun berjanji takkan mengecewakannya.

Aku juga punya Ichigo yang selalu membuatku semangat dan melupakan semua kesedihanku. Tapi apakah semuanya akan sama jika dia tahu kebenaran bahwa aku mengidap Leukimia? Bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang semua ini. Tapi… aku takut. Takut kehilangannya.

--Rukia POV end—

"Tok, tok, tok," Rukia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya. Cepat-cepat diusapnya air mata yang sempat mengalir.

"Niisan?" ternyata Byakuya yang mengetuk pintunya. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat amat lelah.

"Kau menangis, Rukia?" tanyanya saat melihat mata sembab Rukia. "Eh, tidak. Aku baru saja bangun tidur," Rukia berbohong. Byakuya memakluminya.

"Kita harus menemui Unohana-san jam 7 nanti. Kau tidak ada acara dengan temanmu kan?" tanya Byakuya. Rukia menggeleng. Hari itu memang jadwalnya menemui dokter keluarganya itu.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita makan dulu sebelum berangkat," ujar Byakuya seraya membalikkan badan.

"Niisan," panggil Rukia lirih. Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Rukia. "A-arigatou gozaimasu," kata Rukia terbata. Sejenak Byakuya tertegun. "Hm," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Senang melihatnya bisa tersenyum,' ujar Rukia yang masih menatap Byakuya menjauh di lorong mansion yang kian gelap.

---

A Ser Seguido

---

Hua!!! -peluk Shou-

Azura: Kya!!! Neechan jangan peluk senpai!

Nana: -mendelik ke Shou- Nee??? Tadi kayanya si Grimm deh!? -tampar Shou-

Shou: -cekik Nana- Sakit bego!!

Nana: Makin gaje… -pake kacamata super tebel-

Shou: Yosh! Kebiasaan kau buat fic tanpa tujuan.

Nana: Bukan urusan kau! -deathglare- Bales ripiu!

Shou: Ah~ Hai'! Ehem… -bolak-balik monitor- Akibat ke-gaje-anmu **Na-chan** dari **YohNa -nyu-** jadi bingung kan! Kalo udah baca chapter ini mungkin belum paham karena sama sekali ngga ada yang tukeran nyawa sejauh ini. Jadi liat perkembangannya okay!? ^^ Dan… eh~ kau janjian ama Nana?

Nana: Urusai da! -lempar tikus kompi ke Shou- Nah~ Azura, **Ruki_ya** nanya kenapa kamu pengen ketemu Rukia?

Azura: Umm… itu udah ada clue-nya -nunjuk scene awal-, jadi tebak kelanjutannya, XD. Mulai chapter depan mungkin udah agak kebongkar.. -apanya?-. Senpai emang nyelametin Ichinguk.. eh, Ichigo.. -bunuhed-

Shou: Aku juga bingung, he.. Terus kayanya ada yang nyasar sampe Alma Karma nih, **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**. Si Nana emang gak betah liat paragraf pendek-pendek uy.. Moga yang ini udah mendingan, xp. Yah, ni fic emang nuansa dark, karena yang buat dark, buatnya pas lage dark-dark'an gituh -opo iku?-. IchiRuki-nya nanti diurus deh..

Nana: Aha! Ada yang inget aku dari fb! **Jess Kuchiki** sesama roh penasaran –hajared-. Bocoran dikit ye.. Grimm dibangkitin lagi sebagai Shinigami.. Ngayal banget yak?

Azura: Senpai bangga banget… Nah, ini dia yang buat ge-er! **kazuka-ichirunatsu23** bilang Senpai pinter bahasa Spanyol. Padahal bisanya Exacta doang! Kazu-san belajar ajah dari mbah Google Translate,, XXD. Yaoi? Kalo dibikin yaoi ga bakal ma si jeruk dah,,, pasti sama dia! -nunjuk Ulqui yang lagi maskeran-. Thanks vo da fave~ ^^

Nana: ShinHiyo! ShinHiyo! -treak gaje- Ni dia penyebar ajaran -?- ShinHiyo, **Nagisa14137 Yoriko**, ShinHiyo muncul belakangan, he… Sabar yah!

Shou: Wah, gula-gula? **Aoi no Tsuki**… -gampared- Yep, itu bahasa Spanyol dan memang misteri masih diharuskan menyelubungi kisah ini.. -lebay- Nana ngga bakat bikin sho-ai, mo bantu? XD

Azura: Haru-chan!!! XXD. **Haruhi Toushiro**, he… Grimm-senpai emang mati pas nyelamatin Ichipret -sapa itu?- Tapi idup lagi kok.. ^^ X Gakuen akan jadi fic terhutangnya Senpai.. T.T Doain dpt pencerahan biar cepet apdet yak! Sankyu buat fave-nya.. XD

Nana: Jadi inget X Gakuen, he… -nangis darah- Nah, **Sorayuki Nichan**, lama gak ketemu Nee… -lah?- Thanks for the K-E-R-E-N, ni karya terabal saia. Seperti yang udah saia bahas tadi, Grimm bangkit sebagai Shinigami. Fave-nya makasih buanyak~

Shou: Terakhir dari **Hana Yazawa**!! Long time no see.. heu~ -geplaked- GrimmIchi Yes! Yaoi No –kayanya-…

Azura: Yokatta… Terima kasih udah mau ripiu fic yang dibintangi saia, minna-san…

Shou: Figuran

Azura: Hue~~ Niichan jahat!!

Nana: Yosh! Mari kita mulai pertarungan setelah forum ditutup…

All: Minna, hope your ripius,,,


End file.
